Inu Yasha's Guide to Mating
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Everything you need to know about mating, dating, and creating from Inu Yasha's brilliant POV!
1. Default Chapter

            Hello, lovers! Got a crush on someone but you don't know how to tell them? Do you not know how to hold a conversation to keep them interested or *ahem* lead to pleasurable thoughts and ideas? And if you already have a mate, do you know the best ways to protect them? Do you know how to keep off offenders who try to steal you mate? Or do you not have a mate at all and not know how to find one? Do you have any other questions or problems with mating and sex?!!?! Well this is the book for you! Inu Yasha's Guide to Mating! Now in book stores everywhere! Inu Yasha does not belong to any of us, but to Rumiko Takahashi, an older woman who lives in Japan and probably speaks Japanese herself! ^_^

            A stand of flashy red books with a picture of Inu Yasha grinning on the cover of each one sat in the middle of no where. Shippou was sitting behind the counter, leaning back in his chair and flipping a coin. Selling the book "Inu Yasha's Guide to Mating" was a great idea!

            Inu Yasha walked past without even seeing and Shippou continued flipping the coin like he didn't see him. A few seconds later, Inu Yasha came running back and grabbed one of the copies and gasped at it. "Wha?!! What the seven hells?!?" 

            "Hey hey!" Shippou stopped flipping the coin and glared at him. "Buy it or get out! This isn't a library!" 

            Inu Yasha grabbed Shippou and shook him. "What the hell is this?! I didn't agree to this?!"

            "Yes you did! It was your idea, Cheeseball!" Shippou said, causing Inu Yasha to punch him in the head.

            "That's right Inu Yasha! You said what you wanted in the book while Shippou wrote it, remember?" Kagome came over.

            "I do not remember! It never happened!" Inu Yasha shouted.

            "Yeah it did!" Kagome nodded like it was innocent. "Sango injected the male horomone into you and you told Shippou to take note as you told him all there is to know about mating!" She blushed and looked away. "You're actually pretty in depth at times." 

            Inu Yasha blushed and grabbed one of the books. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" he waved the book at Kagome to show he meant business and hopped off to find a good place to read it.

            "Get back here, shoplifter!" Shippou shouted. "You're supposed to pay for that! I'm calling the police and they'll put you in the who'scow!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu Yasha's Guide To Mating

Chapter 1

Expectations

            Hello, my name is Inu Yasha, and I am a hanyo! Don't stop reading the book just because I'm a hanyo though! Being a hanyo has it's advantages; it means that I can offer love advice to both humans _and_ demons! Pretty cool, huh? ^_^

            And even though I'm a guy, I can offer love advice to both sexes, because I'm smart like that! Yeah, I'm really smart….Kagome should be coming to realize that someday….

_(Shippou: Inu Yasha stay on topic…)_

_(Inu Yasha: Shut up! I'm the one offering advice to YOU!! Now where was I…oh yeah!...)_

            Mate. It might seem like a scary word. But like that famous guy whose name I can't remember said, "You have nothing to fear, but fear itself!"…That makes zero sense actually…

_(Shippou: Inu Yasha, are you going to offer advice or what?)_

_(Inu Yasha: Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it…)_

            But everyone gets nervous on their first date. The first date I went on, I almost wet my pants twice….

_(Shippou: YOU went on a date???)_

_(Inu Yasha: Shut up Shippou! I'm talking over here!)_

            Now let's say you're a regular guy or girl. If you're a guy, and you don't have a woman, that means there must be something wrong with you! Either that, or you don't know what you're doing, or you haven't met the right person or some crap like that…there are billions of reasons! I'll cover as many as I can, and maybe I'll cover some left out shit later on footnotes. Okay? Good. 

            If you're a woman, and you don't have a man, it must mean you're ugly! That or you haven't met the right guy or some shit like that….ditto information from the above paragraph.

_(Shippou: Inu Yasha, slow down, I can't write that fast!)_

_(Inu Yasha: Deal with it, slowpoke…)_

            When looking for the right mate, you can look for people who are smart, or pretty, or identical to your personality, but in a way, your screwed in all aspects! 

_(Shippou: Oooh wow, Inu Yasha! You're using complicated words!)_

_(Inu Yasha: Sod off, Shippou!)_

            But that doesn't mean you should go around looking for a mate that you hate. (Hey! That rhymes!)

            Look for as many attractive characteristics as you can in personality and sexually. It counts as a buffer for hate as your togetherness progresses…Marriage is like a hot bath…the longer your in it, the cooler it gets…get it?

_(Shippou: Not really…)_

_(Inu Yasha: No one cares…)_

            Some people like people who are exactly like them. If you look in a zodiac book, it goes by those standards. But zodiac relationships are screwed up anyway. Some people go into that whole opposites attract category. Only a total IDIOT would believe in zodiac relationships…

_(Scorpiogal: *comes over and whacks him upside of the head then walks away again*)_

_(Inu Yasha: Ow! ….Bitch!)_

            And also, when woman go into a relationship, they usually want a man who can provide for them. They want "se-cur-i-ty." Or as some of them may put it "a solid future." The bitches…

_(Shippou: It doesn't sound that bad to me..)_

_(Inu Yasha: That's because you're a stupid kid. Now keep writing…)_

            And men want woman who can fulfill their needs. You know what I'm talking about?

_(Shippou: Oh, here we go….)_

            They want woman who are smart….but not too smart, woman who have a sense of humor….

_(Shippou: In other words, they laugh at all of the guy's jokes…)_

_(Inu Yasha: Shippou, what did I say about shutting up??!?)_

…they want woman who can fulfill a guy's sexual needs as well. Not all guys will admit it, but everyone, even woman have sexual needs. If you don't have sexual needs…then your dead. All things created on earth are meant to be born…have sex…reproduce…then die….

_(Shippou: Why do I feel like sticking my head in the lake?)_

            All life starts and ends with love. Men check woman out when they where short green school skirts on a windy day, and woman check men out when they're sword fighting, and their chests are showing, and are soaked in sweat and rippling with muscles. And both check each other out when they bend over….

_(Shippou: I'm not hearing this…)_

_(Inu Yasha: Sure they do! Even Sango does!!)_

            Everyone reading this right now has checked somebody out at least once in their life and they know it! ADMIT IT!! You are minions of horniness!!! 

_(Shippou: *slaps Inu Yasha across the face to snap him out of it*)  
(Inu Yasha: *punches Shippou in the head*)  
(Shippou: OWIE!)_

            Muwahahahahaha….Anyway, while I could babble on about that kind of stuff…

_(Shippou: Oh please do…)_

_(Inu Yasha: Shippou, if I hear one more sarcastic remark out of you…)_

            There is much more to talk about. Love and mating are a very complicated matter. Luckily you have me to explain it to you…

_(Shipou: We are so greatful…)_

_(Inu Yasha: That's it!)  
(Shippou: EEP!!)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, ya'll! If you have any questions you'd like to ask Inu Yasha as the book progresses, he will answer them later on in his chapters! ^_^


	2. How To Attract A Mate

Hello. T_T Sorry about the false chapter. I accidently put the chapter of brownies on here and people read it. I was so embarrassed that I didn't even read most of the reviews I got for it. Notice the key word "most"…;;;; And believe me, this has only happened one other time….I think….geeze, I need to up the medication again…;;;;;

Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me, and neither does this story idea! This is actually the idea of a Hottie names Houtsuma-san who also writes on here, some very good romance stories. If you get a chance, read his stories and send him a big hug! ^_^

_(Inu Yasha: Oh, yeah! The next chapter is up, Shippou!)_

_(Shippou: *sarcastic tone* I'm all a twitter…)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha's Guide to Mating

Chapter 2

How to Attract a Mate

            Now that you know some of the things that the opposite sex expects in you, it is time to learn how to use what you have to find that certain someone. Whether you are male or female, attracting a mate is very important, and whether your human or demon, it can be hard as hell. First of all, if you're a demon and you are looking for a mate, it can depend on what species of demon you are and your mate are, and how your customs go. If you're a male bird youkai, then you know very well that it is you who must look attractive so that the woman can pick you out, if you are a wolf woman youkai, then you are used to the man picking you out – usually the leader of the pack, unless your going for some cross species relationships.

_(Shippou: Oh yeah, wouldn't want any dirty half demon blood in your mix…)_

_(Inu Yasha: I was talking about other breeds of demon mixing with other breeds of demon, stupid!)_

But there are certain demon clans who have all the luck. Just look at the lion demon man. He get's all the females the minute he becomes pack leader!

_(Shippou: What? So you want a harem too?)_

_(Inu Yasha: NOOOOO…I just mean that it's easier! Or something…;;;;)_

_(Shippou: Yeah right…)_

            When you're a human, things are almost twice as hard, for the opposite sex can be very tricky.

_(Shippou: Are you talking to everyone or just the male readers?)_

_(Inu Yasha: *Whacks him in the head*)_

            Whether you're a man or a woman, your counterpart is very different from you, and not just physically. Pull your mind out of the gutter! I see it in there! Pull it out and clean it off, I'm talking about disposition of thought.

_(Shippou: Huh?)_

_(Inu Yasha: The way they think..)_

_(Shippou: You know sometimes, I don't think even you know what you're talking about…)_

            But the main thing to remember is that there are millions and billions of fish in the sea, and you can always catch another one if one doesn't work out.

_(Shippou: What if we don't like fish?)_

_(Inu Yasha: I'm not going down that road, Shippou…)_

            When you're looking for a mate, you have to find the right places to look. You can meet people at your school, if you go to school….

_(Shippou: It's okay Inu Yasha, we all know you're as smart as a lump of mud…)_

_(Inu Yasha: Shippouuuuu…..)_

_(Shippou: Alright! I'm sorry, don't hurt me!)_

            Highschools, colleges, adult education facilities, and even conventions; If you meet someone at a convention, ten times out of one your going to share the same interests…

            Parties. You can also meet people at parties. If you meet someone who doesn't try to slip a date rape drug into your dr. pepper there and you share a common bond then you've hooked a fish!

_(Shippou: Again with the fish, what is it with you and fish?)_

            Or you can meet people at the movies, like if your out to see the Harry Potter movie on the first day it's out or something and there's that freakishly long line that curls around that little donations penny funnel and outside, you'll have lots of time to meet and talk to that Harry Potter fanatic standing in front of you! Just don't get caught making out in the back. You end up spilling a lot of your popcorn, and it's a very precious food…..

_(Shippou: What are you talking about? You can by popcorn anywhere, even in gas stations!)_

_(Inu Yasha: No one asked you, Shippou…)_

            Which leads me to my next suggestion, the Grocery store! Let's say your checking out the Ramen and this gorgeous man or woman comes over to buy the six pack of beef flavored ramen. It's like a match made in heaven!

(Shippou: *sarcasm* Wow, very romantic, Inu Yasha…)

(Inu Yasha: Isn't it? *doesn't notice*)

            Laundromats are good. Like in that iced tea commercial with the snowman, there's that hot chick with short shorts doing her laundry.

_(Shippou: Oh, so now you're referring off of the t.v. for information? You know that only old people go to Laundromats..)_

_(Inu Yasha: Hey! Do you want my information or not?? Shut up and listen!)_

            I hear that you can meet people in book stores, but no one really reads anymore, so…

_(Shippou: *aggravated groan*)_

_(Inu Yasha: Do you have something to say Shippou?)_

_(Shippou: Ah, no. Go on..)_

            Now if you try to sit by someone at a restaurant, you might not succeed. If you're a man and you try, the woman might think you look too shifty and tell you to get your own table. But if she's nice enough she might let you sit down. If you're a female and you ask, he'll more then likely let you sit down. Unless your ugly, then he'll pretend that he's saving the seat for someone else….

_(Shippou: T_T;;;;;)_

            Sometimes, if your into that religious stuff. You can find your match at church. They sometimes have those singles nights in an attempt to increase their wedding business….

            Political campaigns, volunteer activities, and sporting events. All good places for a person to meet a mate. If you're a demon who celebrates the moon, you can meet them at the blood drinking ceremony at midnight and do the religious dance with them.

_(Shippou: *mutters* psycho….)_

            And now to tell you about where NOT to meet your mate, where NOT to. This is where it would be bad to meet them, not good….

_(Shippou: okay, we get it…)_

            Work. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever date anyone at work. 

_(Shippou: Inu Yasha, have you ever even had a job?)_

_(Inu Yasha: Yeah, saving your ass…)_

            Why don't you meet anyone at work? Because anything that interferes with the "com-pe-tence" of your job is a big no no. Then when you break up with that person, there's that awkwardness that you really don't want, and more then likely, one of you will get fired. Don't do it unless your planning to quit or something.

            Bars. It's dark, it's creepy, the people there are creepy, and usually everyone is drunk there..that's what bars are for…who wants a relationship based on blurred sensiblities…

_(Shippou: *points at Inu Yasha* And here's a good example…)_

_(Inu Yasha: *whacks him in the head*)_

_(Shippou: T_T ow…)_

            Meeting people online is also on the list. Online is about fantasy It's an illusion of intimacy while still being at arms length. When you do meet face to face, there is all that expectation. It's okay to chat, but online is the ultimate long distance relationship.You'll think you know much more then you really know, and that's really tricky.

(Shippou: You copied that out of a book! *holds up the book "Dating for Dummies"* (Which the author also doesn't own.))

            Singles dances, singles weekends, also on this list of bad places to meet your mate. Desperation is thick, and expectations are high. With that much stress, who can get hard?

_(Shippou: ooooo, waaaay too much information. ;;;;; My virgin ears are ringing….)_

_(Inu Yasha: Well, you were going to hear it sooner or later…)_

            Pickup lines always work, unless they get mad or freak out. 

            When you spot the mate that you are looking for…

(Inu Yasha: *points to Kagome and says to Shippou* She'll be the guinea pig.)

            You have to be cool, smooth, and confident in what your doing. Don't let him/or her know your afraid because it will either make them afraid or it will annoy them, or they'll decide your weak and want to take advantage of you. Which is not good.

_(Inu Yasha: *walks confidently over to Kagome, who is reading a horror book, her eyes are wide and she's leaning forward* Kagome, I…)_

_(Kagome: OO KYAH!! *she screams in shock and throws the book at his face, knocking him off of his feet*)_

_(Shippou: Smooooooth as silk….)_

            Compliments are good too. Guys like to be complimented on their hair. If it looks nice, like if it's long and silver and you're a girl and are just aching to touch it, a compliment is the first step to heaven.

(Shippou: Oh please..)

            You can compliment guys on their eyes….warm, expressive, intense…if they have beautiful golden eyes that you would like to bathe yourself in….

(Shippou: Stop, please….)

Clothing is something that guys really like to be complimented on. If he has cool socks, or a nice jacket or if you think that red kimono is just plain sexy, tell him…

(Shippou: Kami, no, tell me this isn't happening….)

And if your feeling brave enough, you can compliment him on his well tones muscular body. If you're thinking, "Wow! You're the strongest man alive! Even stronger then your gay ass brother or any wolf around!" then tell him.

(Shippou: Inu Yasha, I'm getting sick..)

            Inu Yasha, and like I said, I can tell you what woman think too…

(Shippou: Dear, god no…)

Most woman spend a lot of time on their hair. Which is weird, because it's just going to get messed up again when you go to second base with her….

(Shippoou: T_T Ahhh! Nooooooo!)

            They like to be complimented on their hair though. And their eyes, if they have the most beautiful brown, blue, or grey eyes you've ever seen, then tell them. 

(Shippou: *sarcasm again* Gee, I wonder who he was referring too…)

            Area's below the neck you have to watch out for. While a man likes to be complimented on his perfect body, a woman doesn't. You can compliment her on her pretty hands, her small gentle feet, her long fluffy tail, or her slender neck, but if you start trying to compliment her on her hooters or her wavy curves, she'll slap you. It hurts to be slapped. 

_(Inu Yasha: *Shudders*)_

(Shippou: T_T Ugh…Someone vote me off this island, I wanna get off!)

            If you feel like trying your luck with pickup lines…well then be my guest! ^_^ By all means, I'll give you some!

            "Come here often?"

            "What's your sign?"

            "I must have died and gone to heaven cause where else would I see an angel like you?"

            "If I tell you that you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

            "Are you new around here?"

            Pretending to pick up a sugar packet and saying, "Excuse me, you dropped your nametag."

            "You know what I would do if I could change the alphabet? Put U and I together."

            "I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

            Those are some off the top of my head….

(Shippou: T_T Shoot me!! Shoot me now!!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Question and Answer.

Question #1 from d.g. and crew: Why do guys think about sex every five minutes?

Inu Yasha's Answer: They don't think about sex every five minutes! They think about oher stuff, like kissing. Kissing isn't sex, its….kissing. It only turns into sex. Uh-huh..you see the logic? Kami, I'm smart! ^_^

-

Question #2 from d.g. and crew: * Why can't Inuyasha, who's giving out all this advice, choose between Kikyou and Kagome?

Inu Yasha's Answer: *Stares blankly at letter for a few seconds before crumpling it up and tossing it over his shoulder* Next question! ^_^

-

Question #3 from d.g. and crew: How do you get your guy or girl to stay with you if they're from another dimension or time?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Talk about long distance relationships! Well, lucky for you, I happen to know more then one way to solve that! ^_^ Dump them. Unless you concider them to be your one true love, no other person could replace them, this person is the real deal…you either stay with them in their time, or ask them to stay in your time…the idea sounds scary and might sound scary to them, but you can't always travel back and forth to each other like that…*depressed sigh*

-

Question #4 from black-rose33: Hey Inu, how do you get a guy to notice you' cant wait to hear that answer...some humerous answers come to mind...

Inu Yasha's Answer: Oh? So you think I'm gonna say something funny huh? You just got me all figured out huh? Well let me tell you something lady person!! The way you make yourself noticeable to a guy is by having perky breasts, a perfect ass, nice legs, and oh yeah…a good personality!

-

Question #5 from Reviewer: What do you do when you're really horny, but your mate isn't ready?

Inu Yasha's Answer: That's easy, you masturbate! Then find out whatever you can do to get them to be ready! If waiting is what you have to do, then waiting is what you will. The longer you wait, the better it will be if you know what I mean…

-

Question from Wouldn't you like to know?: Why is it I have such a problem getting a boyfrined? Everyone around me says it's because I'm really smart and really headstrong and guys like girls who'll let them be their knights in shining armor. PLEASE tell me that's not true.

Inu Yasha's Answer: Wouldn't you like to know? ^_^V

-

Question #6 from leer 45: How long Should the Process of mating be?

Inu Yasha's Answer: However long it takes. Depends on how long it takes for the woman to get to her orgasm. But if you're the guy and you get over excited, you could wear yourself out before that happens…that's never good….

-

Question #7 from Panda: Okay, Inu Yasha what are your "sexual intrests" in Kagome?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Well, what's not to like about her? She's nice, she's smart, she's hot, and she feeds me! ^_^ Oh wait! Sexual interests…right…well, let's see….she has long slender legs, I'd like to see how long they can spread…she had the shikon no tama inside of her too…I wonder if she has anything else inside of her….

-

Question #8 from Ecetas-Chan: Dear Mr. InuYasha:  
What do you do when your best friends hate your boyfriend?

Well, which means more to you your friend or you boyfriend? Men will come and go in your life but friends are very special…..I guess It's up to you to decide if your friend is special enough….Unless you think you can come to a compromise between them….

-

Question #9 from Jodie-chan: is shio going to guest in here?I

Inu Yasha's Answer: I dunno. Depends on if enough people ask for him. Then he might give some side quotations or something. 

-

Question #10 from Divine-Heart: Why is it that most guys in a relationship never like to say 'I love you' to their girlfriends in front of their friends?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Well guys are very sensitive. They don't want their personal thoughts and feelings told to the whole universe and would find it quite embarrassing for it too be talked about among his girlfriend's friends. And saying 'I love you' period is probably not going to happen unless it's a long term relation ship and he truly thinks you're "the one". 

Remember, "I love you" are small words until said out loud…


	3. Setting Up for the Date

_(Inu Yasha: Okay! Here comes the fun stuff!)_

_(Shippou: Should I start running?)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha's Guide to Mating

Chapter 3

Setting Up for the Date

            Yes, you know what to look for, what to show, and where to find a mate. By now you have in mind the person you want to ask out…If you don't, then there's still something wrong with you….

_(Shippou: *sarcasm* Real compassionate, Inu Yasha…)_

_(Inu Yasha: Last time I checked, Shippou, I was the expert and you were the one taking notes…)_

_(Kagome: *Sitting a few feet away, reading her horror story, not listening to them*)_

            Now, like I was saying, when you ask someone out, the worst they can say is no….unless they say no and laugh….or say no and throw their freaking book in your face and stomp off angrily….or get all flustered and sit you to kingdom come! ;;;;;

_(Shippou: Inu Yasha, just ask her out already.)_

_(Inu Yasha: Hold on! Give me a second! ;;;)_

_(Kagome: *Turns a page in her book*)_

_(Inu Yasha: *clears his throat* Here is an example of asking someone out….it's easy *voice cracks a little*..)_

_(Inu Yasha: *walks over to Kagome, a safe distance to make sure he can duck if she throws her book again* Um, Kagome?)_

_(Kagome: *looks up at him and sweatdrops as if sensing what it is he wants*)_

_(Inu Yasha: I was just wondering, if you would like to -)_

_(Kagome: Inu Yasha?)_

_(Inu Yasha: Yeah?)_

_(Kagome: Would you like to spend the day together tomorrow? =^_^=)_

_(Inu Yasha: Um…*light blush* sure, I guess…)_

_(Kagome: Great! ^_^ *she gallops away*)_

_(Inu Yasha: *blink* *blink* ^___^ See?? That's how you do it!! ;;;;)_

_(Shippou: *Sarcasm* wow, Inu Yasha! You're the man!)_

_(Inu Yasha: whew..;;;; *wipes sweat off of his forehead*)_

            You may think that the asking out part was the hard part, but the hard part has only just begun! PREPARE FOR THE HORROR OF PREDATE JITTERS!!!

_(Shippou: Okay, now I'm afraid. ;;;;)_

            Setting up for the date! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!! Spending the next three hours of you life, getting ready for a date that could last anywhere from the whole day to thirty seconds depending on your behavior! Ending either in success, or despair! And if it ends in success, it will only mean that you have to plan ANOTHER date!!!

_(Shippou: Maybe the horror story Kagome was reading was this one. ;;;;;)_

            Plan where you are going to go first. And when you find out where you're going, it would probably be a good idea to tell your date where that is so that they can meet you at the right place. Unless you're planning a surprise for them. Suprises can be pretty romantic and exciting, depending on where they are. If you're planning a surprise trip to the beach or a beautiful sunset, they will be quite impressed with you. If you're planning a surprise trip to KFC, well, that might be great if you're date is not romantically inclined and they have a strange fetish for fried chicken.

_(Shippou: What, like you do?)_

_(Inu Yasha: I don't have a fetish for chicken!!)_

_(Shippou: Oh right, it's ramen you love.)_

            Dressing for a date. The date can be casual, formal, or natural…

_(Shippou: What's natural?)_

_(Inu Yasha: ^ ^ heheh)_

            There are many places you can go. Restaurants, Shooting galleries, Picnic sights, Forests, his/her house or yours ^_~, the beach (as explained above), skiing resorts, the movie theatre, museums, swimming pools, bowling, go carts (GO CARTS RULE!!), arcades, the mall, the carnival, just to name a few places off the top of my head…

_(Shippou: *mutters* Didn't know he had that much in his head…)_

_(Inu Yasha: I heard that Shippou!!)_

_(Shippou: Eep! What a bloodhound!)_

            Just make sure that wherever you go is someplace you both will enjoy, it will fit your budget, and it's still romantic.

_(Shippou: Kinda limit's your choices, doesn't it?)_

_(Inu Yasha: Shippou, I swear, if you don't shut up-!)_

_(Shippou: Okay! Okay! I'll be a good boy!)_

            Colonge or perfume is good. Nothing like a nice smell to arouse you're mate. Though Kagome smells so good, she doesn't even need perfume…Oh crap, did I say that out loud? Anyway, if you're a woman you'll need makeup and hair styling and all that jazz, whatever you do…personally, guy's don't care if you have makeup on or not….and whether you're hair looks good or like you just rolled out of bed, they still find you attractive.

_(Shippou: Well, I guess that's sweet. ^_^)_

            In fact, just showing up on their doorstep wearing nothing but a rose in your mouth generally seems to make your mate happy…that or it'll shock them into acoma…

_(Shippou: T_T *sigh*)_

_(Inu Yasha: *holds up a baseball bat* did you say something, Shippou?)_

_(Shippou: *quickly and quitely* Nope!)_

_(Inu Yasha: You keep interrupting me and I keep losing my place!)_

Then there's the date emergency kit which includes an extra twenty dollar bill, a needle and thread for just in case, deodorant, safety pins, band aids, breath mints, salt packets, moist towelets, and if you're driving, an extra tank of gas.

Next chapter, the Date! ^_^V

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Question and Answer

Question #1 from Divine-Heart: If there were only two options you could choose from about a girl's physical appearance, would you choose large breast or a pretty face?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Would those be my only choices at the time? Oh wait, there's meaning behind them. You're asking me if I would rather say a pretty face and look like a lying bastard, or if I would say large breasts and look like a filthy pervert…well…I guess I like both…Kagome has both….what's wrong with that?

-

Question #2, 3, 4, 5 from Allora: What (besides Kogomae and kikio) do you consider pretty? And do you like it when people hit you over the head? And did kid's tease you when you were groing up? And lastly are you more of a dog boy or cat boy?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Good lord, woman! What's with the third degree??? Feh! In order of questions, no comment. ; no why would I? ; Yes ; and dog boy of course! Do I look like a cat to you?? WAIT! Don't answer that!! ;;; I told you NOT to answer that!! Lord! ;;;;

-

Question #6 from wouldn't_u_like_2_no: so inu yasha did u write this book so kagome will read it? and after will u ask her to be yer mate? ^_~

Inu Yasha's Answer: HEY!! You can't go giving away the story line like that!! *crumples up paper and tosses it over his shoulder*

-

Question #7 from omnitoad: "how many woman have you gotten with inuyasha?" i mean if you right a book about it you better have a lot of experience.

Inu Yasha's Answer: Does that include love or prostitutes? Hmm…lemme think…if you're thinking about love then three…if you mean prostitutes then that's a number too high for me to count. Ask Shio, he's the one who's actually keeping track…the freako….

-

Question #8 from Biganimefan: How did you get the insite?

Inu Yasha's answer: ^__^ Let's just say I get around….

-

Question #9 from Mary: What if you're truly in love with   
someone, but they don't know you exist?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Well that's easy, you'll just have to let them know you exist!

-

Question #10 from Mary: What if you fall in love with   
the person you'd least likely expect to fall in   
love with?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Sounds like a chick flick…well…what about it? The person people fall in love with is always the person they'd least expect to fall in love with! Just ask the goofy writer who's letting me use her computer, her life is as screwed up as mine!

_(Scorpiogal: *comes over, whacks him upside the head with a flute then walks off screen*)_

_(Inu Yasha: OW!! Damn bitch!)_


	4. The Date part 1

(_Inu__ Yasha: I guess the corny writeress didn't specify something….I give LOVE advice!! If you have any questions outside of that, go bother Sesshomaru or Kagome or something!)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha's Guide to Mating

Chapter 4

The Date (Part 1)

            Okay! The date is set up and your meeting/picking up your date in a few minutes or so. Nervous? If you are, you're not alone, if you aren't, then I don't know why your reading this book. If you're not nervous then get lost!

_(Shippou: Oh that'll help the book sales…)_

_(Inu Yasha: Well I happen to know there are a lot of people out there clueless about dating…just look at the reviews!)_

            If you are nervous then calm down, take deep breaths, take a chill pill, pal! 

_(Shippou: Drugs are bad.)_

            Check yourself before you go to your date. Did you shower? Did you wash your hair? Did you brush your teeth? Did you shave? Did you use deodorant? Make sure you use the really strong kind. Make sure your wearing clean underpants. Personal, it gives me more confidence if I'm wearing designer boxers to my date. 

_(Shippou: Thank you for sharing…;;;;)_

_(Inu Yasha: Your welcome, snot-rag…-_-)_

            Try to have clean clothes unless your planning on going natural as explained in the last chapter! ^_~

_(Shippou: …..Oh wait! I figured out what that means! _)_

            Once again, make sure you know where you're going…unless you want to make that getting lost was part of the date. Know how to get where you're going, make sure you have enough gas….unless you want to make that running out of gas is also part of the date.

_(Shippou: Is that supposed to be romantic or something?)_

_(Inu Yasha: You've got a lot to learn Shippou…)_

            Know how much things are going to cost if you're paying for anything. With most couples the woman makes the man buy, or the man let's the woman pay, or they both split the difference and pay equally….men, this is one of the positives of woman's live…)

_(Shippou: Jerk….don't let Kagome hear you say that….she'll show you just how powerful a girl is…)_

_(Inu Yasha: Hey!__ Whose side are you on, foxboy??)_

_(Shippou: No comment.)_

_(Inu Yasha: Fine! I see how it is!!)_

            Check your watch, keep an extra twenty, check everything or you're screwed like a prostitute.

_(Shippou: Ah, man! _ I dislike your choice of words!)_

_(Inu Yasha: Deal with it….Oh! I'm ready!*wearing his regular clothes* What do you think? Do I look like a million yen or what?)_

_(Shippou: Uh…)_

The example date, will be one that happens with me and Kagome.

_(Shippou: "Kagome and I")_

_(Inu Yasha: Shut up and write..)_

First impressions are important, and initiating conversations is half the battle.

_(Shippou: We do not own _Big Daddy_…)_

What's the very first task? Journeying to the meeting point. In the example date, that's Kagome's house. Hopefully you don't have to cross time era's to get to your date's house. 

_(Shippou and Inu Yasha: *walking toward Kagome's house*)_

_(Inu Yasha: *about to go through Kagome's window*)_

_(Shippou: Wait!)_

_(Inu Yasha: What??)_

_(Shippou: Shouldn't you use the front door??)_

_(Inu Yasha: *sighs* I guess I'm supposed to….*jumps back down and walks around to the front door*)_

In some cases, you'll have to meet your date's parents. Some parent's will be over protective, paranoid, scary, questioning, and/or eccentric. They might not think your good enough for their daughter or son. They'll ask you questions like, "What are your intentions?" or "What are your plans for the immanent future?" They'll _try to scare you off….test your worth. And it usually takes a lot of doing things you dislike and are nervous about to gain their approval. There is a thin line between approval and them thinking of you as a potential rapist/biker/psycho/girlfriend beater. But you can bet that if worst comes to worst and you break up later, they'll be begging their son or daughter to go back to dating you instead of their new boyfriend or remaining single.  _

_(Shippou: Where do you get this information?)_

_(Inu Yasha: Don't interrupt…..)_

_(Inu Yasha: *walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell*)_

_(Shippou: *Trying to write everything down*)_

_(The door opens and Ms. Higurushi is standing there.)_

_(Ms. Higurushi: Hello, Inu Yasha! ^_^)_

_(Inu Yasha: Hello, Ms. Kagome's mom.)_

_(Ms. Higurushi: Call me Mom, won't you dear? ^_^ *pulls him inside and Shippou comes running inside too* Are you ready for your big date tonight? ^_^)_

_(Inu Yasha: Yes…uh…Mom…)_

_(Ms. Higurushi: ^__^ Kagome will be down in a minute, would you like something to drink?)_

_(Inu Yasha: Sure.)___

_(Ms. Higurushi: ^_^ I'll just go get you some Cola then. You may go wait in the living room if you'd like to sit down! *walks to the kitchen smiling*)_

Only a select few can meet a mate's parents who are like Ms. Higurushi. 

_(Shippou: Mother of the year, isn't she?)  
(Inu Yasha: Easier then some other things I've seen….)_

Asian parents are pretty good natured. They want their children to get married so that they can have grandchildren. Or in Kagome's mom's case, dog eared grandchildren….

  
_(Inu Yasha: - -  ;;;; aw crap, don't write that down….)_

_(Shippou: Too late.)___

            But if you do something to get on the Asian parents' bad side, they will become your worst nightmare. 

            Hispanic parents don't worry as much. Most of them anyway. Some Hispanic parents, if you look like bad news, they might give you suspicious looks whenever you come over. 

            Black parents are the same. You really have to respect them though. Don't do anything to insult them or their children. They can be pretty cool sometimes though…you can actually be friends with them…..sorta….

            White parents are paranoid no matter who they are…the only white parents that don't care as much are the white trash, and most of the time they are paranoid as well. They think that all men are out to get their baby girl or all young women are the devil, willing to seduce their Sunday school son's….

_(Inu Yasha: *snort*)_

_(Shippou: Wow. Racial….)_

            Indian parents are a little bit predjudice. They dislike white mates, black mates, or muslims….

_(Shippou: I can see the angry reviews now…;;;;)_

Your parents would also have to be crazy if they let you date farm animals also.

_(Shippou: O.o Where the heck did that come from?!?)_

            Though the parents of farm animals probably wouldn't care….at least they don't complain, or scare you…unless you have some fear of cows or turkeys…

_(Shippou: Oo ;;;; Inu Yasha? Is there something you'd like to share with us? ;;;;;;;;;;;)_

_(Shippou and Inu Yasha: *hear someone running down the stairs and a loud sound when they jumped the bottom step*)_

_(Kagome: *walks around the corner and stands in the doorway smiling* Ready! ^_^ *dressed in a casual silky looking black dress with flowers that goes just above her knees, white flipflops, a denim jacket, and her purse. She's wearing a little bit of lipstick*)  
(Shippou and Inu Yasha: *stares*)_

_(Kagome: What?)_

_(Inu Yasha: *looks away quickly while blushing*)_

_(Shippou: Wow! Kagome, you're so pretty!)_

_(Kagome: =^_^= Thank you, Shippou! *she looks over at Inu Yasha blushing a tad bit* Um…what do you think, Inu Yasha?)_

_(Inu Yasha: Uh…*looks at her, stands and walks over, still blushing a little bit* um…you look…nice…)_

_(Kagome: *really happy* ^__^ Thank you!__ And you look- *looks over his regular red kimono* you look nice too. *she nods* ;;;)_

_(Shippou: …..)_

_(Sango: *Peeks in* Is it starting to wear off?)_

_(Shippou: I don't know. Give him another one just in case.)_

_(Sango: *walks behind Inu Yasha, applies pressure to his forearm and plunges shot into his lower upper arm.)_

_(Inu Yasha: *breaths in through his teeth*)_

_(Sango: *pushes the liquid in then pulls the needle back out* Okay! Continue!)_

_(Shippou: Thanks Sango! ^_^)_

_(Inu Yasha: *still blushing a little* Well….*does the first thing that pops into his head. Reaches out and holds her hand* wanna go now?)_

_(Kagome: *blushing a little but still smiling* sure….let me just make sure I have my keys, where are we going?)_

_(Inu Yasha: It's all a surprise! ^_^)_

_(Kagome: ^_^ *smiles* okay, cool….I have my keys, my cell phone, everything's here, I'm ready!)_

            While on a date, be sincere…you have to believe what your saying don't agree with everything your date says or else they'll think your not listening or can't make up your mind.

_(Shippou: *sarcasm* Right, Inu Yasha!__ You're veeeerry good at making up your mind!)_

_(Inu Yasha: I know what you're implying, Shippou! If Kagome weren't with us, I'd beat you so hard, your ancestors would feel it!)_

_(Shippou: crap. ;;; that's pretty hard…)_

Be honest, (which goes along with being sincere, but anyway,) don't lie about liking certain types of music, loving the cooking of a certain restraunt when it makes you sick to your stomach, don't lie about being human if your not, don't lie about being demon if you're not, don't lie about not being a half demon, don't lie about being great in bed…because they'll find out later your lying….

_(Shippou: - -)_

Be friendly, be pleasant. If you start talking about what a loser you are, ten times out of eleven they'll believe you. Do not go for sympathy!! You'll just make them sad, and wish they were around someone who is more fun and less depressing. Do you like to be depressed? If you don't then neither do they, if you do, well then don't come near me, I don't like you….

_(Shippou: Wow….I wonder what the readers are thinking…T_T)_

It helps if you know some good icebreakers…like if you don't know enough about them to know what they like to talk about….if you're going to talk about yourselves, try to keep it balanced. They don't want to hear all about the wonders of you, but they would also like to know if you're second date material. And it helps to slip in at least one bold comment about yourself to hint that you are a frisky tiger. Grrr…

_(Shippou: T_T just back away slowly….)_

I'm not saying for you to go and tell them that you are a master at playing hide the magic eggroll…

_(Shippou: @_@ Aw, hell no!)___

That would probably freak them out and make them think you are only out for "a piece"….

_(Shippou: T_T Excuse me while I go bathe my ears in holy water…)_

_(Inu Yasha: Quit slacking off Shippou! You're supposed to be taking notes!)_

            I mean like tell them how good you are at tying Cherry stems into a knot inside your mouth, or how you can do the splits in the air….

_(Shippou: T_T Why me?)___

            When you can't think of something to ask, you can sound interested by asking, "How was your day?"

_(Shippou: As opposed to being interested?)___

Learn about them by asking, "What is your favorite (insert form of entertainment/food/study/whatever)?" It also helps when later if you're still together you'll know what they like when their birthday comes around.

            And though this question is a no brainer….ask "Are you a dog or cat person?"

_(Inu Yasha: Which one would you rather have? Amazing exciting man's best friend, or a stinking butt-licking cat?)_

_(Shippou: No comment.)_

_(Kagome: So, Inu Yasha. How was your day?)_

_(Inu Yasha: Oh, um fine. You?)_

_(Kagome: *sigh* I had a huge math test, I have no idea how I did though. I probably failed. Do you like math?)_

_(Inu Yasha: *the most math he's ever done is counting and measuring*  No.)_

_(Kagome: Me either. ^_^)_

_(Inu Yasha: ^ ^ So…are you a cat person or a dog person?)_

_(Kagome: *grins* A cat person of course.)_

_(Inu Yasha: *freezes* Oo)_

_(Kagome: ^ ^ I'm just kidding!)_

_(Inu Yasha: *sigh of relief*)_

_(Kagome: ^ ^ *giggles* You're so funny.)_

_(Inu Yasha: *blushes a little bit and keeps walking*)_

Bad topic's to go near: Sex. Save it for later ; An Ex. Definitely don't talk about the ex unless you want your ass kicked ; Politics. Everyone has different views and a debate can turn into a soul shattering argument ; Religion. It confuses people. Death. If their village was slaughtered, it might not be something they wanna talk about just yet. If they wanna talk about it, let them bring it up. 

_(Shippou: You seem to know these pretty well, what happened?)  
(Inu Yasha: If I wanted to tell you or felt it was important, I would have told you already, Shippou. - -)_

_(Shippou: O_O brrr…*nervous shudder*)_

_(Inu Yasha: Okay! ^_^ We're here!)_

_(Kagome: *eyes widen slightly* huh?)_

_(Inu Yasha: ^_^ Great isn't it? *walks over to a blanket spread out on a bright green tuffet of grass decorated with dandelions. He has a basket on the side holding down on of the corners so that it didn't blow away in the wind. He sat on his right knee and pulled two fancy drinking glasses out of it and a long necked bottle with a purplish colored liquid inside*_

_(Kagome and Shippou: O_O)_

_(Inu Yasha: *looks up at them confused* What? It's only grape soda!)_

_(Shippou: *sighs*)_

_(Kagome: *still standing and staring at the picnic blanket*_

_(Inu Yasha: Sit down, Kagome! *pours some grape soda into the fancy glass holds it up and tilts it from side to side a little as if it would lure her over* I poured you a drink!_

_(Kagome: *blinks, sweatdrops and looks down at the steep of the side of their picnic sight. It was a armor littered, crow picked skeleton covered battlefield.* ;;;;;;;)_

_(Inu Yasha: *looks up at her innocently* Kagome?)_

_(Kagome: Huh??__ *looks back at him nervously*)_

_(Inu Yasha: Feh! *he smiled and patted the blanket next to him* Sit girl!)_

_(Kagome: *glancing at the battlefield nervously, she slowly walked over and sat next to him taking her glass and held it like a martini* Ah…Inu Yasha?)_

_(Inu Yasha: ^_^ Yes?)___

_(Kagome: Uh….*a couple of the crows land on a tree behind him and look down at her with beady eyes* OO;;;;;;; Inu Yasha?!)_

_(Inu Yasha: *glances over his shoulder at the birds and frowns* Hey! *picks up a rock and tosses it at the branch they're sitting on and they scatter like sheep* Lousy vultures…I hate birds…._

_(Kagome: *Still a little bit disturbed*)_

_(Shippou: *hides behind Kagome as the crows scatter and fly in different directions cackling* brrrrr! Scary!)_

Cooking for your date can show them you have the patience and tender care of a chef. It'll impress them and even though I hate the phrase, it's true that nothing says lovn' like something from the oven…

            What you serve shows your personality. Kiwi and peperment sandwich triangles sends signals of sensitivity and a need for proper order in life. If you're a guy and your serving said food you're either gay or you're from Austrailia…

_(Shippou: What?!?__ O_o ;;;)_

Salads are a the same, though salads are a little more sensual then sandwiches with a pure nature….Sort of like Pure Darkness or Black Light….

_(Shippou: I'm lost.)_

_(Inu Yasha: Catch up, I ain't repeating myself…)_

            Ramen, Rolls, or noodle salad represtent a down to earth person, energy, life….Fruit cocktail, strawberry short cake, and other fruit based deserts represent a fun personality, perky, sweet, interesting…..Caesar Salad, Vegetarian Pizza, or even a Baked Potato are liberal foods, also down to earth in a way, representing a more intellectual person…..

_(Shippou: Um, question?)_

_(Inu Yasha: In a second Shippou…)_

….Ice Cream, Cheese Fries, or foods with the soft milk taste represents a gentle loving nature, a person interested in the opposite sex if not for sexual reasons then for artistic reasons……..Tacos, Steak, Shrimp, these are foods of strong willed individuals, adventurous, intrigued, and energetic…..And to top if off, with deserts, sodas, Tiramisu, cakes and cream are sex oriented and/or describing a giving or friendly person with many interests.

_(Shippou: Okay, I'm confused. How is it you know so much about food all of a sudden. And why are you giving characteristics to food?! You just told everyone a few chapters ago that zodiac stuff was crap!!)_

_(Inu Yasha: *bops Shippou on the head*)_

_(Shippou: Darn you!! T_T!)_

_(Inu Yasha: *reaches into the basket and hands Kagome a bowl of ramen*)_

_(Kagome: Wow! Thank you, Inu Yasha! Did you cook this yourself?)_

_(Inu Yasha: Yeah…*holds up his hand. The tips of his middle and fourth finger are scorched red*)_

_(Kagome: O_O *gasps* What happened??)_

_(Inu Yasha: Well….I….*a bit embarrassed about it*)_

_(Shippou: Let's put it this way, Kagome….He can handle a huge sword but he's not very graceful in the kitchen.)_

_(Inu Yasha: *holds up a fist* You!!)_

_(Shippou: GAH!! *runs and hides even though Inu isn't chasing him*)_

_(Inu Yasha: *cheeks only a little bit red, glares at where Shippou disappeared* So I can't cook well!! I accidentally touched the hot plate, that's all!)_

_(Kagome: *reaches out and grabs his wrist. She pulled his hand over and examined the fingers* You poor thing! Does it hurt?)_

_(Inu Yasha: *a little bit confused* ……)_

_(Kagome: *looks up at him concerned*)_

_(Inu Yasha: Well….*embarrassment turns to butterflies in stomach.*)_

_(Kagome: Here…*reaches into her backpack and pulls out a bottle of hand lotion*)_

_(Inu Yasha: Aw, come on Kagome! That stuff's for chicks!)_

_(Kagome: Shhhh…..*puts some of the lotion on his palm and massages it into his hand* This lotion is good for you, see? It's like a healer it'll make the burn feel cooler and it'll help it get better. You're lucky I had this with me today, I remember thinking that I was going to need it, but-)_

_(Inu Yasha: *the hand massage feels good. His eyes roll back and he vegetates in a void of comfort*)_

_(Kagome: -and actually –hehe ^__^…I almost brought the really strong scented stuff, but you complain about how strong the smell is everytime I use it so, well yeah, that's why I didn't bring it, what do you think? *looks up at him and his blank sleepy expression* Inu Yasha?....)_

_(Inu Yasha: *staring out into space*)_

_(Kagome: *snaps her fingers in front of his face and waves her hand* Hello? Earth to dog boy? Are you listening??)_

_(Shippou: I think he's in acoma….)_

_(Kagome: *picks up her grape soda and throws it in his face*)_

_(Inu Yasha: HEY!__ *snaps out of it* What did you do that for?!?)_

_(Kagome: Well you we spacing! I didn't know what else to do!) _

_(Inu Yasha: Feh!)_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Question and Answer

Question #1 From Foxterr: What do you do when you like a co-worker, and he likes you back... but two additions... you're against dating people you work with, and he's got a girlfriend!! @_@ Answer that one for me!

Inu Yasha's Answer: First of all, Refer back to where not to find a date. NOT AT WORK!! And you may say, "He likes you back" but if he already has a girlfriend, that's cheating and not only might he be wanthing things from you that he cannot get from her, but he could just as easily drop you for her or vise versa. And guess who she's going to take revenge on? Who she's going to blame? If you know her personally, it'll be both of you. There is nothing scarier then a woman seeking revenge. O_o

-

Question #2 From kate: so tell me, inuyasha, how can i get a guy to ask me out on a date?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Well kate, by reading this book you can learn everything you need to know about asking a guy on a date. 

There! ^_^ That was easy!

-

Question #3 From k: How do ya get over a crush?

Inu Yasha's Answer: K, there are many ways to get over a crush. Some chose to get black revenge, some go looking for another crush right away to replace the feeling of emptiness, some stalk their crush until they crack and give in to their demands…..but really, you don't need another person to make you feel good. That person can still be your friend unless he or she is a jerk then just ignore them. One way to get revenge is to show how much better off you are without them, acting like you never knew they were gone, or achieving enlightenment. Newly free singles will say that being single is less complicated….and easier on the mind…

Question #4 From SoDaPoPGuRu20: Anyway,I have a crush on a girl who is 2 years younger than me.I am about to go through puberty,and I just want to know what does what in terms of amting? thnx.

            Inu Yasha's Answer: If I'm not mistaken, mating in your time period at that age is a bit young….unless your 18 or something and you still haven't started puberty…that usually sucks…

        If you haven't started puberty yet, the change of pups coming is not very likely. Good thing you found out now, huh?

-

Question #5 From K-chan: Hey, can you have two mates? 'Cause I know this one hanyo really well, but his brother (half-brother actually) is so sexy, (I mean the fur, the marks, m) But how do I do both?  
Kagome Hirugashi

Inu Yasha's Answer: Two mates? Only if you think you can handle it. I mean, two mates can be a big responsibility, and…..wait a minute….O_O Kagome?!

-

Question #6 From Gemini Hanyo: if you, Inuyasha, Yes I am talking DIRECTLY TO YOU! Try to have both Kagome and Kikyou, wouldn't it result in a cat-fight?

Inu Yasha's Answer: They already fight! Why the heck do you think I look nervous whenever they meet?! The thing is, if I were to interrupt a cat fight, guess who it would turn on….you know what? That is also non of your business! *crumples up review and tosses it over his head*

Shippou: Litterer!!

-

Question #7 From Anandria: Doctor Inu, Why is it that whenever *you* talk to Kagome, you put your foot in your mouth and insult her? Why Exactly do you do that?

Inu Yasha's Answer: I have absolutely no idea what you are babbling about, wench. *tosses letter over his head*

-

Question #8 From Anandria: Why do you get jealous of a kitsune kit?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Jealous?? Why would I be jealous of a mouthy little whelp like him?? Just because Kagome thinks he's cute, gives him candy, takes bathes with him, tickles him, and reads him bed time stories doesn't mean I'm jealous of him!!! Cobbers, this isn't even a question about mating!!

-

Question #9 From Anandria: Why do you pine over an undead-soul-stealing-bitch?

Inu Yasha's Answer: ……*reads letter* I don't get it. Who's she talking about???

Shippou: - - 

-

Question #10 From Ishizu Sango Halliwell: Hey Inuyasha, is it bad to love somebody who isn't real?

Inu Yasha's Answer: What do you mean? That's a vague question. If by not real, you mean only a thought in the mind and nothing more then sorta. Psychological stuff is not my forte, but I can say that it's a common habit among people all over the world. Compare it to girls pining over boys in boy bands that they'll probably never ever meet in real life or a person who speaks to another person only through the internet…some people say it's different, I say it's the same thing. This is just my thoughts, there are different insights on this but all it is, is the need for love so technically it's not weird….especially if love is blind.


	5. The Date part 2

Yes, there are a lot of answers to questions at the end of this….not all of them….just the ones I had pasted a while ago….and yeah, I'm kinda REALLY busy with school and shit right now so it's awfully hard to write really good chapters and update daily for me…I'm just not multi-task enough….so please….don't hound the writeress….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha's Guide to Mating

Chapter 5 

The Date (Part 2)

            Well aren't we special? If you're reading this part, it either means that you've decided to read the whole book through before you try anything, or it means you've made it through the first phase of your date.

_(Shippou: Thank god that's over.)_

_(Inu Yasha: Shippou, you have not yet begun to write.)_

            You might be like me – where you don't have any money. Do I look like I have money? Do you have money? I don't have any money. No really, do I look like I have money??

_(Shippou: No! You look like a hobo!)_

_(Inu Yasha: *whacks him on the head*)_

            If you're like me and you don't have any money…you have to be able to improvise. Spur of the moment creativity. Nothing like it…

_(Shippou: sounds like the definition of "procrastination".)_

_(Inu Yasha: Shut up, Shippou! Who died and made you Webster's Dictionary??)_

            If you're a snooty rich person with your nose in the air and your pockets full of gold, you can take your date to one of them thar' Chinese theaters, or Cloves, or the opera house where they use those balcony binocular thingies….

(_Shippou__: T_T Wow. It sounds like a second grader Eminem wrote this…)_

_(Inu Yasha: EAT THE RICH!! ^_^V)_

            But if you're a poor bum you can't take your date to those rich places where they sell bags of popcorn at five bucks a grande size.

_(Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippou: Approach a home made outside theater. With two large silk pillows in the audience for them to sit on and two tall screens  on either side of the stage.)_

_(Kagome: oooh…. *looks all interested*)_

_(Shio: *jumps out dressed in a sexy silk kimonos making everyone jump in shock and fear* Welcome young lovers!)_

_(Sango: *also jumps out in a fancy Yukata* Looking for excitement?)_

_(Miroki: *comes out in colorful male kimonos* Looking for fun?)_

_(Rin and Sumiko: *come out on either side of the two screens and twirl around in their yukatas with a closed fan in each hand and their hair in two buns. They do the American spits and open their fans.* Welcome to the Little Romantic Theater!)_

_(Kagome: ^_^ Yay!__ *claps* )_

_(Inu Yasha: *blink and sweatdrop*)_

_(Rin and Sumiko: Please! *pushes Kagome and Inu Yasha over to the two pillows in front of the screen* Sit down! ^_^ *They shove them into the large cushions and run back behind the screens with the others*)_

            If you're a moderately hard working joe – or jane – and you live in the suburbs with your parents, you might be able to find a cheap Sony theater, a multiplex, something of the like. 

_(Sumiko: *runs to the center of the stage and holds up an upside down sign with the words written in black permanent marker: Act 1.*)_

_(Kagome: ^ ^ *giggles*)_

            Try to get your tickets ahead of time, because god help you, if you get there six minutes before the commercials break, there will be this long line of procrastinating losers in line for tickets and if you don't have your own, you will have to stand in line with them and someone else who is reading this book will come along, see you in line with them, and call YOU a procrastinating loser! WHICH YOU WILL BE!

__(__Shippou__: ….wow….somehow….I'm not sure how…..I found that awfully disturbing…..)_

            Another very important detail that you should remember about your date at a movie theater….the mood of the movie, makes all the difference.

_(Rin: *like a quick change artist, walks on stage wearing a different yukata, smiling and tilting her head back and forth happily*)_

_(Sesshomaru: *Walks on stage and stands near her with his arms folded and a deadpan expression on his face* No pictures please.)_

_(Rin: *starts doing a Mexican hat dance around Sesshomaru*)_

_ (Shio: *from off stage* There once was a little girl named Cinder.....Cinda……Cindy….Cider…..*whispers* who the hell wrote this script?)_

_Kagome, Inu Yasha, Shippou: *sweatdrop*)_

_(Someone: *whispers back*)_

_(Shio: Now don't tell me, I can figure it out……Kidney….Sidney…… Sensei? Cinderella! There once was a little girl named Cinderella!) _

            If you take your date to a really sad movie with a bad ending….she might get put down enough to not be in the mood for cuddles later....

_(Shippou: Oh, so you're saying it's okay to cuddle on the first date?)_

_(Inu Yasha: *smirks evilly from Shippou to Kagome. You can almost see the devil horns behind his ears* Shippou, I plan on doing much more then cuddling later….)_

_(Shippou: Oo ;;;;; Be afraid…..be very, VERY afraid!)_

            Little known fact for the guy readers….girls can be easily turned on….That's what mushy, chick flicks are made for. It's porn for girls.

_(Shippou: *rolls his eyes* I love my job….)_

            If you take your girlfriend to a scary movie, you have an excuse for holding their hand. And girls have an excuse to cling to the guy. It works out very well. Now just make sure you're sitting in the very back row, where there is the least amount of light…..

_(Shippou: Oh snaps, I think he's getting horny…;;;;)_

_(Inu Yasha: The last time I checked Shippou, you were a stupid kid who wasn't supposed to know what "horny" meant!!)_

            Have you ever mated in a movie theater?? It's even more exciting when it's a horror flick…..I don't know whether it's the creepy music that makes it more exciting and dirty or what…..

_(Shippou: Gods, I should never have asked that cuddling question! T_T)_

_(Sesshomaru: *watching Rin skip around him*)_

_(Shio: *from off screen* Cinderella lived with her *pause* noble father……whom she loved very much…)_

_(Sesshomaru: Would you hurry up? I'm getting dizzy….)  
(Shio: Well then stop watching her rotate around you!)_

_(Sango: *Whispers* Shio, just read!)_

_(Shio: But then one day, her father died.)_

_(Sesshomaru: suddenly walked off stage and Rin stopped skipping and looked confused*)_

_(Rin: How did he die?)_

_(Shio: Uh….from alcoholism.__ When her father died, she was sent to go live with her step mother and step sisters.)_

_(Sango and Sumiko come out dressed in different clothes just like Rin did. Sango is the step mother, Sumiko is a step sister, and she is holding the hand of the second step sister, who is a little white monkey dressed like she is)_

_(Rin and Kagome: Kawaii!!!)_

_(Miroku: *from offstage* Sumiko?__ Why did you dress Naraku up like a step sister?)_

_(Sumiko: His name isn't Naraku! It's Chocolate Monkey Man!!)_

_(Inu Yasha: ;;; Ahem!)_

_(Rin: *to the step sisters and step mother* Hi! Rin is Cinderella!)_

_(Sango: *in her best actor's mean voice* Get to work, Cinderella! We have lots of chores for you!)_

_(Sumiko: Yeah!__ Lots of chores!) _

_(Chocolate Monkey Man: *shakes his fist and screeches angrily*)_

_(Rin: *looks at the monkey terrified and runs off stage crying*)_

_(Sango: Oo uh-oh….;;;;)_

_(Sumiko: *runs after her* Wait! Rin! Chocolate Monkey Man didn't mean to scare you!) _

_(Inu Yasha and Kagome: *sweatdrops nervously* ;;;;;)_

_(Shippou: Wow. This is amazingly bad.)_

_(Inu Yasha: *stretches out his arm with his hand balled into a fist and drops it down on Shippou's head*)_

_(Shippou: OWIE!!)_

_(Inu Yasha: Go get us some popcorn Shippou, and when you get back I'll give you some more notes.)  
(Shippou: *reaches behind his back and pulls out a bag of popcorn which he hands to Kagome*)_

_(Inu Yasha: Oo Where did you get that?!?!)___

_(Shippou: I found it.)_

_(Inu Yasha: ………………….)_

_(Shippou: …………………...)_

            Yes, movie theaters. There's nothing like making your move in the dark, you know what I'm saying?  ^__^ 

_(Shippou: Again, I don't know…and I probably don't want to…)_

            Some people will try to hold their partner's hand as explained in above. But there isn't always a good scary movie playing. And the person you're with may not like scary movies. So you'll have to rely on how lucky you feel. If you feel lucky and you're right, you'll be on your way to make out city. Make out city has little or no street signs…uh huh….

_(Shippou: I'm not sure what that meant….but it sounded sick somehow….)_

            If your wrong, you'll either get slapped or shoved away hard. Usually you can tell by if your partner is in the same situation your in where they're hesitating about whether to hold your hand or not, or pretend to yawn then put their arm over the back of your chair. But remember, movie theater make out sessions always start with a hand hold. ^_^ Oh yeah…..

_(Shippou: Now don't get too excited, I'm a minor….;;;;)_

_(Inu Yasha: Just warming up….^___^)_

_(Shippou: I think Sango might have put too much of that stuff in him…;;;;)_

_(Rin: *Somehow they had convinced her to come back and she was okay now. She had changed her clothes to look like a begger child scrubbing the floor with a slightly sad expression on her face*)_

_(Sango: *comes out and says in her fake mean voice again* Alright Rin – ooh! I mean Cinderella! Go fill our jars with water!)_

_(Rin: *stands up and give her a polite bow* yes stepmother. *Goes over to the jars, looks inside the one that stands out the most and gives a dramatic gasp* A frog! There's a frog in the jar! *There's some ruckus "backstage and they hear Miroku clear his throat*)_

_(Miroku: *sticks his hand up behind the jar with a frog puppet on it and says in a voice that resembles Yoda's* Hello, Cinderella! You are a good girl, so I will fill these jars with water for you!)_

_(Rin: *gets really excited and wrings her hands together* Thank you, Mr. Frog! I am very grateful!)_

_(Miroku: *pulls his hand and the frog puppet back and crawls back behind the screen*)_

_(Shio: *from off screen* the step mother came to see how far Cinderella had gotten and tell her to hurry her ass up-)_

_(Rin: *gasps* Sesshomaru-sama!! He said a bad word!!)_

_(Sesshomaru: *walks behind the screen, while cracking his knuckles  and there is a loud WHACK!)_

_(Kagome: *gasps and puts her hand up to her mouth*)_

_(Sesshomaru: Walks back over to where he was standing before*)_

_(Shio: …………OW!!!!__……..….)_

_(Shippou: So when are you going to "make your move"?)_

_(Inu Yasha: T_T Are you kidding? This is like a friggn' G movie!) _

_(Kagome: *looks interested in the show*)_

            If you do decide to go for the hand hold. There's a certain "moment". Where it has to happen. If your seeing a comedy, that moment is somewhat hard to recognize…..unless there's like a really dirty part in it…..no wait, never mind…..not everyone sees comedies as incredibly romantic, but if your with a guy, they'd pretty much be in the mood for the hand hold, and even the kiss in the cool, dark movie theater. But with girls, there's a certain "moment"….it's really hard to tell – it's like during sex…some women will fake an orgasm….

_(Shippou: @_@ OH OF THE GOD DAMNED!!!)   
(Inu Yasha: *bops him* Shut up, Shippou! Rin's sensitive to bad words!!)_

_(Shippou: T_T I can't believe you just told me that!! I'm probably scarred for life now!!)_

_(Sango: Cinderella! There is no way you could have been able to fill up these jar with water so fast!!)_

_(Rin: A froggy at the bottom of one of the jars helped me! He filled it up with his froggy magic!!)_

_(Miroku: *off screen snickers*)_

_(Sango: *Goes over to the jar and peaks inside*)_

_(Miroku: *shuffles over to that side of the screen and gets behind the pot again. He holds up a squirt gun and shoots a stream of water at her face*)_

_(Sango: *jumps in shock and wipes it off of her face*)  
(Sumiko, Inu Yasha, Shio, and Shippou: *cracks up*)_

_(Miroku: O0 Whoops! ;;;; *says quickly* I'm so  sorry, Sango!)_

_(Sango: Grrrr!!! *runs behind the screen and there is the sound of priest pounding*)_

_(Shippou and Inu Yasha: *grabs a handful of popcorn each and tosses it into their own mouths*)_

            Another good thing about the movies, is that after you go there, you have an instant conversation starter! It isn't as awkward if you're planning on going somewhere or doing something else and you can both talk about that part where the cars explode or the main characters took a shower together, or the pigeon took a dump on the bad guys head….and if your really lucky, it might turn into sex! 

_(Shippou: - - ;;; Is it going to be like this the whole time? The closer we get to the end of this date, the hornier you get?)_

_(Inu Yasha: I'm still not sure where you learned the term "horny", but for an answer – No I won't get "hornier", but at the same time, I will. *nods*)_

_(Shippou: *facefault*)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*

Question and Answer! 

Question #1 from Ishizu Sango Halliwell: Hey Inuyasha, is it bad to love somebody who isn't real?

Answer from Inu Yasha: Well let's see. Are you real? If your not real…and they're not real, then it actually makes sense to date them…but if your real and they're not, they might just be pretending to not be real, unless they aren't and…..@_% whoa! Confusion!! 

-

Question #2 from Soudesuka-Shurikens: *bows* oh great inuyasha how are you so wise?..

Answer from Inu Yasha: Let's just say I've had a messed up life -_-….

-

Question #3 from Soudesuka-Shurikens: I'm a very picky girl and what advice can you give me to help me not be so picky?

Answer from Inu Yasha: Like how picky? I mean it's one thing if your against picking up carnies and guys with mirrors on their shoes, anyone can understand that. But if you don't like a guy just because he wears white pants after labor day, well that makes you compulsive and a prep! Or if you don't like a guy because he smells like kitty litter well – actually, I can totally understand that. Tell him to go wash his friggn', scratch and sniff shirt! _

-

Question #4 – also from Soudesuka-Shurikens: -is it strange to like guys when you observe them from a far...and then hate them if they come too close to you?...seriously

Answer from Inu Yasha: Have you ever seen the t.v. show Hey Arnold? There's that Helga girl with the unibrow who likes that guy with the treasure troll hair and she's like obsessed with him, yet she treats him like shit when he's within a five foot radius of her. Yeah….if you're livin' a life like the unibrow girl….then maybe your in a cartoon on nickelodeon!! O_o

-

Question #5 from Mr. Snoogie: What is there that can be said? Hah, you're quite clever, and clever is always good. Now I won't have to spend money on Dating For Complete Idiot's since I've read this. The first chapter was quite funny, and the second one does well to follow up the first.  
  
I especially found the comment about church's holding single's night's to simply increase their business in marriage quite amusing. I've always thought basically along the same lines when it comes to that. Everything else was quite funny as well.  
  
Shippoou: Somebody vote me off this island, I wanna get off!  
  
^_^ Oh, that's a classic line right there. The restruant bit where a guy will offer a girl a seat only if she's cute was another high-point. I could go on, but I'd better stop. In conclusion, this is a very creative story.  
  
Keep on writing.

Answer from Scorpiogal: ^_____________^ HIIIIIIIIIIII SNOOGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! 

-

Question #6 from Moo-Moo-chan: Inu-Fluffy, Do you have to go on a 'date' to be boyfriend and girlfriend?

Answer from Inu Yasha: Does a women have to wear lipstick to be sexy? Hell no. Nuff' said, moo-moo person….

-

Question #7 from Moo-Moo-chan: What do guys like women to wear on dates?

Answer from Inu Yasha: Depends on they guy…I personally…well, it can be pretty much any thing….as long as you don't come dressed as my brother or something! _ EWW!!! BAD IMAGE!!!! What do girls see in him any way?!?!

Scorpia: Waii waii! ^^

-

Question #8 from Moo-Moo-chan: Have you ANY experience in this or is this just the hormones of man talking?

Answer from Inu Yasha: let me check….*looks at the vial of liquid that Sango injected into him*….well techniquly, it's both…

-

Question #9 from Moo-Moo-chan: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? (if u kno what i mean, lol  
  


Answer from Inu Yasha: 245….what?

-

Question #10 from Moo-Moo-chan: Sus, when are you going to send me that letter??

Sus:_ Get off muh back woman, I'm driving!! @_X_

-

Question #11 from Ashi: How can we stop fan girls from glomping us?! I've tried EVERYTHING. It's insane! THEY STOLE MY SWORD!!

Answer from Inu Yasha: Are you kidding?? You're going to be hounded all your life, pal! The more bishi you are, the more hair they'll rip out of your scalp!!! _ If your bald, they'll just go for your "hidden" hair….

            Change is inevitable…except from a vending machine….

-

Advice from Cloud: Oh, yeah, and Inuyasha, here's some of MY advice: NEVER try those kind of pick-up lines. NEVER. Also, the best thing to do to get a woman is just to act nice to them, do nice things for them. Take her out to lunch (you pay), help her carry her books (or overly large yellow bag), even make breakfast in bed for her! It may be emabarrassing at first, but believe me, it works!

Answer from Inu Yasha: *reads the letter* If you know all of this…then why the hell are you reading my book??? *crumples up letter and tosses it over his shoulder*

-

Question #12 from neo8: If to different breeds of demons are in love like a honyo and a kitsuen what could happen if they had children? My Mom told me that love can be more powerful than time.

Answer from Inu Yasha: well let's put it this way, miz neo person….if a "HANYO" and a "KITSUNE" were to get together and have children there would be one of two different outcomes. Let's pretend that the human trait is "h" and the demon trait is "D". The hanyo is "Dh" and the kitsune is "DD". In a chart between them, there is a 50% chance that the child will be hanyou, and a 50% chance that it will be full demon. 

Everyone: O_o

Kagome: Inu Yasha knows biology! OO

Miroku: The planets are aligning!! OO

Sango: Hell froze over!! OO

Kirara: Mew!! OO

Shippou: Naraku's dead and the series ended!! OO 

Shio: Bill Clinton had sex with Osama Bin Laden after he had a sex change!! OO

Kaede: I got younger!! OO

Scorpiogal: He found my biology notes from two years ago!! OO

-

Comment from Dark Whispers: If I never need 'mating advice' I know where to turn to. ^-~

Answer from Inu Yasha: True dat, girlie….

-

Question #13 from Whitney Lin: What happens when you love the one person you cant have? You know they are the one but they will never love you. Life is confusing..-sigh-

Answer from Inu Yasha: Well, that's amazing that you know they are the one…but there is one thing that you two seem to have serious conflict over that sets you far apart. How do you Americans say….."being an item"?....

            You can either spend your time trying to convince them, which there is a chance that may never happen….or you can find someone else who is "the one"….trust me on this….you sound like a teenager, you'll fall in love and date at least six more guys before you get married….

-

Question #14 from Biganimefan1: If you mated with Kag how many pups do you think/want to have?

Answer from Inu Yasha: How the hell should I know??? Do I look like a biologist to you?!?!

Everyone: *facefault*

-

Question #15 from Aamalie: You mentioned you've been with 3 women out of love... Could you name them? Cuz the only one I can think of is Kikyou, since you're still working things out with Kagome, and I'd be scared if you said you had gotten together with your mother. Ew...  
  


Answer from Inu Yasha: Before I answer, I'd just like to say that I am sickened and disgusted by the comment about my mother you made. You're lucky I'm only an anime character or I'd kick yur ass….

            Anyway, the three women….the most recent as you know is my date in this story, Kagome…..and about fifty years ago, it was Kikyo…….and about oooohhhh, *counts on his fingers*….maybe sixty or so years ago, I fell in love with my fighting instructor…..she was perky, and liked short skirts, and carried a huge pack around with her, and had nice legs, and she was freakishly clever!! Didn't look as powerful as she actually was…….

-

Question #16 from Aamalie: Does Kagome know about those prostitutes you mentioned? Hm?

Inu Yasha's Answer: *looks upward thinking with his hands resting behind his head* No….not really….unless Shio told her or something….*unusually calm*….

-

Question #17 from Aamalie: And if a guy likes you, and you don't like him, HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET HIM TO LEAVE YOU ALONE?!

Inu Yasha's Answer: That's easy! Kill em'! 

(An: I do not promote death in my stories….unless it's painful and unusual……muwahahahaha….)

-

Comment from Foxterr: I like your advice. Unfortunatly, my little interest did get fired... Through no fault of mine, thank you very much! *Sweat drop* The whole... him having a girlfriend thing still applies.

Inu Yasha's Answer: Really? How'd she get fired? 

Scorpia: Are you hot and available?

-

Question #18 from Silver Magiccraft: Here's a qestion for Inu-chan. Why the hell are all guys perverted? Tell me please...

Inu Yasha's Answer: Two words: Testosterone.

-

Question #19 from S@an-ch@n: Why do you keep ignoring the subject when someone asks you about Kagome and Kikyou, I mean surely it's your weak spot but you're being so honest with us... Can't you just tell us the truth?   
  


Inu Yasha's Answer: *reads letter* the answer is 66! *nods* ^_^

-

Question #20 from Keito-chan: Can i ask a question?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Yes, yes you may. As long as it's about dating or mating.

-

Question #21 from Keito-chan: what if u love a guy/girl but he or she is an asshole, but u still love them?

Answer: O_o well Keito, I have two questions for you! By calling them an asshole, do you mean literally? And when you say guy/girl, does that mean you can't tell?? O_o

            I'll assume that you mean that this person (sex unknown) is a jerk and that's what you mean. You're confused as to why you like them though they probably call you names and other crap like that that girl/guys your age do. Well the answer is the adrenaline rush you get from your little battles. You see, people communicate in different ways. Some people like hugs and kisses, some like sign language…and then there are those who are turned on by shouting and fighting. That's you. If you see them smiling and stuff while your fighting them or blushing, or looking away a lot, that means they feel the same way. They want your attention as much as you do….you _know_ you want their attention…

-

Question #22 from Keito-chan: what if you love the living dead...to the extention of not rightness...

Answer: What like a nymphomaniac? I wish you would have given a little more information on this one….but if you mean nymphomaniac, then yeah, that is wrong….not very respectful to the dead person either….

-

Question #23 from wouldn't_u_like_2_no: Aren't u a little old for kagome? I mean how old are u really?

Inu Yasha's answer: Wouldn't u like 2 know? 

-

Question #24 from wouldn't_u_like_2_no: how does it feel to be shot with an arrow and be pinned to it for 50 years?

Inu Yasha's answer: Well after the first few minutes of consciousness, you don't feel a thing…then it's like being asleep for a really long time and waking up to Kagome's scent. But otherwise, try imagining jamming an electric sewer nail threw your chest at the force of seventy miles an hour. 

-

Question #25 from SuPeiNGo RuuKii: Why the hell do you throw away every single question involving Kagome and Kikyou?

Answer from Inu Yasha: *doesn't even read it, just crumples up paper then says sarcastically,* Oops.

-

Question #26 from SuPeiNGo RuuKii: It's already totally, utterly, and very obvious that you're insanely obsessed with Kagome, so why not just say that you love her?

Answer from Inu Yasha: *sets crumpled up letter on fire* Oops again.

-

Question #27 from Firebeauty: Okay, what do you do when you like the other person, and you know that the other person likes you too, but they are either too shy/hardheaded/retarded to let you know that they like you? How do you make that first move?  
  


Answer from Inu Yasha: Well, sounds like the person your referring to is either hard, or stubborn….I'm going to assume he or she is stubborn…You meet that person at a place that's not specifically suggestive or intimating, not crowded with a lot of people. You know, try to make it easy for them. And don't seem worried or nervous yourself or they'll get nervous. Whatever emotions you portray will have an impact on their fight or flight thinking responses. 

-

Question #28 from Lil' Yahiko: Why don't you just admit that you like Kagome and finally give up on Kikyo?

Inu Yasha's Answer: *crumples up letter and tosses it over his shoulder* Oops, I loose a lot of letters that way….

-

Questiong #29 from okami-chan: Can you set me up with your brother?

Inu Yasha's Answer: Heck no. I don't even know if he likes women! _

-

Question #30 from okami-chan: And do you have a tail?

Inu Yasha's Answer: ;;;; How about in the next answer you ask me what my dick size is…..;;;;

-

Question #31 from okami-chan: Do you like eggs?

Inu Yasha's Answer: ….is this a dirty question?? ;;;

-

Question #32 from okami-chan: Who do you love more,kikyo or Kagome?If your not going to answere why?

Inu Yasha's Answer: *tears out the question, rolls it up into a little ball and flicks it at Shippou's head*

Shippou: HEY!!! 

-

Question #33 from okami-chan: What are you going to do with the Shikon no tama?

Inu Yasha's answer: Protect it. Please ask questions about romance and mating….

-

Question #34 from okami-chan: Did you know Naraku's a hanyou?How do you keep your hair so white in battles?When your full demon,do you turn into a huge dog?What was your mothers name?Since your a dog demon,are you color-blind?What's your favorite colour?Are you jealous of other bishonen?Is Kurama your role model?How's your relationship with Kagome?Is is cool to have sharp senses?Have you ever gone on a sugerhigh?Are you acoholic?What's your fave Ramen flavour?Why do you hate Sesshomaru?Do you have any other family members?Am I pissing you off with all of the questons?

Inu Yasha's answer: You know what? Few or none of these questions are about mating or dating, so I'm just going to answer the very last question. Yes, you are totally pissing me off!!!

-

Question #35 from Kaoma: Is Sesshomaru single? Cuz I have this friend...  
  


Inu Yasha's answer: Is your friend a _man_?? -_- ;;;

-

Question #36 from Kaoma: When the series ends, who do you think you'll be with?

Inu Yasha's answer: I think that that information is so secret that not even the writer knows!!

-

Question #37 from Kaoma: Why don't you just hook Miroku-sama up with some prostitutes?

Inu Yasha's answer: That's Shio's bag, sweetheart….

-

Question #38 from Momentum: What do you do if you like the person you're supposed to hate?! Or you do hate?! AND WHAT IF IT'S CUZ A SOME DRAMATIC RUMOR THAT'S NOT TRUE?!

Inu Yasha: O_o wha? You've confused me in less then a paragraph of words!! 


End file.
